Too Late
by Baekmy04
Summary: Te Amo sekuel. Chanbaek/Baekyeol GS(Genderswitch). Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu "Seperti semilir angin yang menyejukkan. Seperti angin, kau tak dapat kusentuh. Seperti bintang yang hanya bisa kupandangi dari jauh—memang memberikan cahaya tapi tak bisa di gapai dan seperti angin yang bisa bergerak kemana saja."


**Baekhyun POV**

 _ **Seperti semilir angin yang menyejukkan kau datang ke kehidupanku.**_

"Hai, aku Park Chanyeol, siswa pindahan. Mohon bimbingannya." Pria jangkung itu membungkuk memberi hormat padaku , sementara aku masih terheran akan sikapnya.

" _Mohon bimbingannya dia bilang? Cih! Saat aku mendapat nilai A_ _,_ _dia mendapat nilai A yang sempurna_ _—A+, dia mendapat nilai itu_ _. Ugh! Menyebalkan. Apa dia bermaksud_ _mengejek_ _ku dengan berkata seperti itu!"_

"Ahh, ya. Kita sekelas, dan kau telah mengenalkan dirimu di depan kelas sebulan yang lalu. Jadi intinya, aku mengenalmu dan ingatanku masih baik." Aku menjawabnya dengan nada sarkastis. Sementara dia hanya menampilkan cengirannya yang menyebalkan menurutku.

"Aku hanya ingin memperkenalkan diri secara langsung padamu. Apa tak boleh? Aku dengar kau juga murid terpintar 'kan di sekolah ini? Karena itu aku mohon bantuannya dalam belajar karena aku pasti banyak ketinggalan pelajaran." Lagi, ia tersenyum. Senyum yang ramah memang, tapi lihat caranya berbicara? Sungguh menyebalkan! Kalau dia mendapat nilai A+ di semua mata pelajaran apa dia perlu bantuanku? Kalau ketinggalan pelajaran saja dia mendapat nilai A+, bagaimana jika tidak? Ugh! Sungguh orang ini benar-benar!

"Kau sangat menyinggungku, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ehh?"

Aku meninggalkannya begitu saja di kantin, ohh dan juga makananku yang belum kuhabiskan dengan sangat terpaksa aku tak menyelesaikan makan siangku karena perkataan bodoh seorang Park Chanyeol itu.

Waktu itu, kupikir dia memang sengaja menyinggungku tapi ternyata hari berikutnya ia kembali mengajakku berbicara dan meminta maaf. Dia mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal telah membuatku tersinggung, ia tak tahu alasannya mengapa tapi ia bersungguh-sungguh meminta maaf. Bahkan, ia mengumumkan permintaan maaf-nya lewat pengeras suara di sekolah, didengar oleh semua siswa dan para guru, kupikir dia memang sudah gila.

Tapi karena kegilaannya itu aku menyadari niat baiknya yang memang ingin berteman denganku.

* * *

"Kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

"Pernah. Dulu, saat aku di sekolah menengah pertama. Kalau kau?" ia bertanya balik saat aku menanyakan tentang kisah cintanya.

"Entahlah." Jawabku singkat lalu melanjutkan kembali menjawab soal fisika yang ia berikan.

Sejak perkenalannya itu—terhitung sudah setahun kami bersahabat. Dan sekarang aku yang malah belajar padanya—menyebalkan memang, sejak dia datang kesekolah ini sebutan 'si jenius' sekarang direbut olehnya. Setiap hari gelar untuknya selalu bertambah, dari 'si tampan', 'si kaya', sampai pada 'si sempurna'. Jadi tak ada salahnya 'kan jika aku memanggilnya _'pangeran'_? Seorang pangeran yang bagiku hanya ada di negeri dongeng.

"Kau tak pernah jatuh cinta? Pantas saja kau selalu menolak pria yang mengatakan menyukaimu." Ia bertanya sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

"Entahlah."aku menjawab dengan perkataan yang sama. Ia tersenyum cerah kearahku—yang entah sejak kapan aku menyukai senyum itu—lalu ia mengusak pelan rambutku. Aku membenci ini, kebiasaannya mengusak rambutku—aku takut suatu saat ia tak melakukannya lagi—aku takut jika aku nanti merindukannya.

"Sikapmu sudah benar, lebih baik kau belajar yang serius dulu." Katanya lalu menyodorkanku lagi soal kimia yang baru ia ambil dari sebuah mesin yang bernama _printer_.

* * *

"Chanyeol, kau tahu? Kris _oppa_ ketua osis kita—sepulang sekolah tadi ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Yaa, meski aku tak yakin aku mencintainya, tapi aku menyukainya jadi aku terima saja dia jadi pacarku." Besoknya aku menghubunginya, aku bercerita tentang Kris dan aku yang baru resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"…." Tak ada sahutan di seberang sana—aku putuskan untuk terus memanggil namanya.

" _Ahk, maaf tadi ayahku berpamitan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Jepang."_ Ia menyahut—aku seperti dihantam batu besar mendengar sahutannya. Bukan itu yang aku inginkan. Aku ingin ia berkata _"Apa kau gila? Kau belum kenal sepenuhnya Kris—kenapa kau malah menerimanya? Apa kau tak melihat aku yang selalu ada disisimu?"_ Ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah harapan yang tak mungkin terjadi. Dugaanku selama ini salah, aku pikir ia menyukaiku, aku pikir ia akan memarahiku karena menerima Kris, aku pikir ia akan cemburu. Aku salah. Seharusnya aku sadar, dia seorang pangeran dan aku hanya seorang Upik Abu yang tak mungkin menjadi Cinderella-nya.

Ohh, ayolah. Siapa yang tak jatuh pada pesona seorang Park Chanyeol? Seperti kata orang, ia memang pria yang hampir sempurna. Ia bahkan menjadi idola sesaat setelah pindah kesekolah ini. Ia bisa memainkan hampir semua alat musik, ia jago dalam _rapping_ , dia juga hebat dalam bermain basket, ia mempunyai otak yang sangat jenius—terlebih ia anak seorang konglomerat.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat aku jatuh pada pesonanya. Sikapnya yang ceria dan bahkan dewasa yang membuat aku menyukainya. Buktinya saja, ia meminta maaf pada kesalahan yang tak ia buat ketika aku mengatakan bahwa ia menyinggungku saat ia mengenalkan dirinya. Tapi yang membuat aku sangat kagum padanya tentunya otaknya yang sangat jenius itu. Sayangnya, otak jeniusnya itu sama sekali tak bisa membaca sikapku padanya. Namun, kadang ia juga bersikap konyol dan bodoh. Well, intinya aku menyukainya karena dia adalah dirinya.

Aku memintanya untuk mengantarku kemana-mana, aku meminta ia menemaniku saat aku sakit, aku memintanya memberi les padaku—yang tentu saja sebenarnya aku tak sebodoh itu, aku mengerti semua pelajaran meski tak selalu mendapat nilai sempurna sepertinya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengertikan itu semua bahwa _aku ingin perhatiannya, aku ingin selalu berada didekatnya._ Mungkin, ia terlalu bodoh akan hal seperti itu.

* * *

"Kau tahu, sii benalu Baekhyun sekarang pacaran dengan Kris. Aku senang sekali, jadi ia tak menempel lagi pada Chanyeol."

"Yaa, kau benar. Aku ingin sekali melemparnya dengan telur busuk saat ia selalu berada di dekat Chanyeol. Kalau saja Chanyeol tak membelanya, kalau saja bukan sahabatnya." Aku mendengar sekilas percakapan dari perkumpulan fans Chanyeol ketika di ruang ganti. Padahal aku berada di sana, tapi mereka seakan tak melihatku. Mungkin mereka benar, aku seorang benalu. Tapi bukankah benalu tak bisa hidup tanpa sang inang—dan bagiku Chanyeol adalah inang untukku—jadi, meski mereka mengatakan hal buruk tentangku, aku tetap tak bisa menjauh dari pangeran Park. Yaa, aku memang egois, aku telah mempunyai Kris tapi hatiku masih saja berpihak pada Chanyeol.

Aku bergegas keluar dari ruang ganti setelah mengganti pakaian olahraga dengan seragam sekolahku—aku sudah tak tahan berada di sana karena ucapan mereka yang semakin pedas tentang diriku. Kris— yaa sepertinya aku harus mencarinya. Setidaknya Kris bisa menghiburku dengan tingkah konyolnya yang selalu berusaha berusaha menjadi _cool guy_ namun selalu gagal. Well, dia tak kalah lucu dengan Chanyeol. Dia lucu seperti Chanyeol—salah satu alasan mengapa aku menerimanya. Dia bertubuh tinggi, dia jago bermain basket, dia juga hebat dalam _rapping_. Sekali lagi, dia mirip Chanyeol, tapi pria yang bernama Chanyeol itu takkan pernah tahu alasan mengapa aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari Kris.

Namun saat aku membuka pintu ruangan OSIS mataku langsung membelalak lebar melihat pemandangan di depanku. Pria itu, Kris—kekasihku—tepat di depan mataku sedang menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis yang bertubuh sexy dengan pakaian ketat. Aku seperti dijatuhi balok es besar—aku membeku. Terasa nyeri—meski aku tak mencintainya—tapi aku menyukainya karena ia mirip dengan Chanyeol. Kuakui aku merasa sakit—aku telah dikhianati oleh pacar pertamaku yang bahkan aku tak mencintainya? _Cih! Berani sekali dia!_

Kris menyadari keberadaanku, ia segera melepas tautan bibirnya. "Baekhyun, kau harus dengar penjelasanku..." Ia memohon.

"Tidak!" aku berucap tegas dan segala membalikkan tubuhku lalu membanting pintu sekeras yang aku bisa, tak peduli jika pintu itu akan rusak—aku sedang marah. Kris berlari mengejarku namun sebuah ucapan dari gadis yang baru saja ia cium membuat Kris menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau memilih gadis itu? Yang bahkan tak sudi jika kau menciumnya? Itukah pilihanmu? Bukankah sudah jelas jika ia tak mencintaimu?" Kris diam di tempat dan berbalik menuju gadis itu. Yaa, aku memang salah, aku tak mencintainya—tapi aku tak pernah mengkhianatinya, aku bahkan berusaha untuk mencintainya.

Chanyeol—hanya ia sekarang yang menjadi tempatku mengadu.

* * *

 _ **Seperti angin, kau tak dapat kusentuh.**_

Aku menangis dipelukannya sesaat setelah bertemu dengannya, ia mengajakku untuk duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Aku tahu seragam bagian dadanya basah sekarang tapi aku tak bisa menghentikan tangisku, bukan karena sakit hati Kris lebih memilih selingkuhannya—hanya saja aku terlalu malu pada Chanyeol, kekasih pertamaku berkhianat?

Heol!

Mungkin Chanyeol sedang menertawakanku di hatinya.

"Kris _oppa_ kekasih pertamaku, kenapa dia jahat sekali Chanyeol-ah? Apa memang begini kalau orang berpacaran? Selalu menyakitkan seperti di drama-drama yang aku tonton. Aku trauma untuk berpacaran." Aku berucap setelah tangisku mereda, namun tangan Chanyeol masih mengusap-usap punggungku. Well, aku membenci ini meski ia tak berucap sepatah katapun saat aku selalu menangis di pelukannya namun usapan tangannya di punggungku membuatku merasa nyaman, dan tenang—hanya dengan melakukan itu ia selalu bisa membuatku berhenti menangis. Ish, dia pikir dia hebat tanpa membujuk atau menyogokku dengan ice cream ia sudah bisa menghentikanku menangis? Menyebalkan!

Usapan tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak setelah aku mengucapkan kata itu namun tak lama ia kembali mengusap punggungku.

Hening.

Ia sama sekali tak membalas ucapanku. Aku pikir ia akan berkata _" Jangan berkata begitu, pria bukan hanya Kris. Tak semua pria berengsek sepertinya—"_

"— _salah satunya aku yang selalu di_ _sisimu."_ Namun ternyata itu hanyalah sebuah imajinasi di angan-anganku saja. Mungkin, ia tak akan pernah berkata seperti itu. Sungguh berani aku berharap, kenyataan aku hanyalah sahabatnya—tak lebih dan mungkin takkan pernah menjadi lebih.

Setelahnya aku hanya fokus belajar dan belajar untuk persiapan masuk SNU. Begitulah, masa SMA ku berakhir—dengan kisah berpacaran yang tragis dan juga kisah cinta yang malang, cinta pertamaku tak terbalas. Chanyeol bahkan tak pernah berkata menyukaiku namun aku terlalu percaya diri untuk berharap dan menunggu dia mengatakan itu selama dua tahun ini. Sekarang saatnya aku berhenti—dia seperti angin yang memberikan kesejukan tapi tak bisa kusentuh. Seperti bintang yang hanya bisa kupandangi dari jauh—memang memberikan cahaya tapi tak bisa di gapai.

* * *

' _Te Amo'_ sebuah kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan ketika hari kelulusan kami. Tapi aku tak mengetahui arti dari kalimat itu.

Aku mengetahui arti kata itu ketika sudah masuk kuliah di SNU—dan ketika aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang bisa menggantinya dihatiku.

Dengan kalimat 'Te Amo' itu sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan yang selama ini berserang di benakku. Tentang pertanyaan-pertanyaan _'Kenapa Chanyeol sangat baik padaku? Apakah ia juga mempunyai rasa yang sama padaku? Tapi mengapa ia tak pernah mengatakannya, bahkan mengatakan cemburu saja tidak pernah! Apa ia hanya ingin membuatku berharap? Apa ia tak pernah berdebar di_ _dekatku seperti aku yang bahkan curiga mempunyai penyakit jantung jika berada di_ _dekatnya.'_ Dan masih banyak pertanyaan tentang sikapnya.

Aku merasa bahagia sekaligus merasa bodoh. Aku bahagia karena perasaanku dulu ternyata tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bodoh—karena aku dan Chanyeol memiliki rasa yang sama tapi tak ada satupun dari kami yang berani mengatakannya secara terus terang. Aku seorang wanita, terlebih aku hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana yang hanya menjadi sahabat Chanyeol saja sudah banyak orang yang membenciku, apalagi jika aku menyatakan cinta pada si pangeran Park? —wajar saja 'kan jika aku tak mengatakannya lebih dulu namun ia seorang pria, ia yang seharusnya lebih dulu melangkah—atau akukah yang terlalu bodoh tak dapat membaca semua sikapnya padaku? Namun siapapun yang bodoh sekarang itu tak penting, semua sudah terlambat. Hatiku telah diisi oleh orang lain, seseorang yang berani mengambil resiko—tak seperti Chanyeol tentunya. Ia berani menyatakan cintanya terlebih dahulu—tak peduli akan ditolak atau tidak.

"Coba kau dengarkan lagu ini, akhir-akhir ini aku menyukai lagu ini." Sehun—seseorang yang mengisi hatiku saat ini—berkata sembari memasangkan sebelah _earphone_ -nya ketelinga kananku.

"Te Amo?" aku mengernyit. Aku sangat ingat kalimat ini, kalimat ini persis apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol saat kelulusan kami di SHS.

"Yeah, lagu dari Rihanna. Kau tahu artinya 'kan?" Aku menggelengkan kepala. Well, karena memang aku tidak tahu artinya. Dulu, aku pikir itu hanya mempunyai arti 'selamat', seperti kata _congratulations_ dalam bahasa Inggris. Tapi, karena kalimat itu menjadi judul sebuah lagu, kupikir mempunyai makna yang berbeda dari perkiraanku.

"Artinya, Aku Mencintaimu." Jawabnya disertai senyum manis.

"Ehh?"

Dan semuanya telah terlambat, terlambat untukku mengetahuinya. Aku tersenyum kecil mengetahui tentang kebodohan kami. Lagipula, meski aku menangis meraung-raung, meski aku sampai menangis darah, waktu tetap tidak bisa diputar kembali 'kan?

Setelahnya aku hanya diam dan meneruskan untuk menikmati lagunya.

' _I said te amo, somebody tell me what she said_

 _Don't it mean I love you_ _  
_ _I Think it means I love you_ _  
_ _Don't it mean I love you_ _'_ _  
_

* * *

 _ **Seperti angin yang bisa bergerak kemana saja**_

Sekarang aku berada di bandara sambil menatap pria jangkung yang ada di hadapanku.

"Kau yakin?" Pertanyaan yang entah keberapa kalinya aku ucapkan padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahku.

 _Park Chanyeol bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!_

Aku mengumpatnya di hati, bagaimana bisa ia sok tegar menghadapi semuanya. Mungkin, jika aku menjadi dia aku takkan sanggup lagi melihat Chanyeol—melihat orang yang kau cintai telah bersama orang lain. Dan apa? Ia malah mengantar jemputku saat berkencan dengan Sehun. Dia sungguh bodoh! Aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling jahat setelah mengetahui perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" aku mengulanginya lagi.

"Ini memang kemauanku Baekhyun, aku ingin berkuliah di Boston." Ia menjawab dengan tenang. Sejenak ia menatapku lalu menarikku kedalam pelukannya, "Kau harus makan tepat waktu, jangan ceroboh lagi, harus lulus dengan nilai _cum laude_." Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatapku, "Dan jangan merindukanku sampai menangis." Ia tertawa lalu mengacak rambutku.

"Kau juga, jaga kesehatanmu."balasku singkat. Aku yakin dengan otak jeniusnya, meski ia kuliah di luar negeri sana, ia tetap akan mendapatkan nilau _cum laude_ —jadi aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkan nilainya itu. Lalu tanpa sadar aku memeluknya, entah kapan aku akan melihatnya lagi, dan tentu saja aku merindukannya.

Hening—tak ada salah satu dari kami yang membuka suara atau ingin melepaskan pelukan. Sampai sebuah suara panggilan menghentikan kami—panggilan untuk penerbangan Chanyeol.

" _See you soon..."_ aku berucap lirih, ia melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan menghilang dari pandanganku.

 _See you soon, yang berarti aku ingin bertemu dengannya kembali._

 **FIN**

 **Okeeh... ini makin gaje -_-**

 **Kalau yang kemarin bisa dibilang Chanyeol POV dan sekarang bagian Baekhyun POV.**

 **Nah, kalo bagian mereka bersatu di** _ **Seque**_ **l selanjutnya.^^**

 **The last, thanks yang udah mau baca, kalo gak keberatan silahkan review yaa, aku baca review kalian kok.^^**


End file.
